


Just say the word

by quiet_epiphany



Series: curious cat prompts 🐈 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 +1, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Famous AU, Prompt Fic, Roommates, minchan, oblivious roommates, tw alcohol in 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_epiphany/pseuds/quiet_epiphany
Summary: Minhos friends keep saying that Chan is in love with him but he won't believe it until he'll see it with his own eyesor: four and a half times that Minho had a plan to make Chan confess and the one time he didn't
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: curious cat prompts 🐈 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117
Collections: Other Ships





	Just say the word

It had been Minho’s idea to move in together.  
Well actually, it was the obvious solution for the two of them. With Minho needing a flat after finishing his degree and Chan’s lease ending within the same month, really, what else were they supposed to do but find a new place together?  
When Chan had explained it like that, Changbin had only laughed in his face. “Yeah sure. It has nothing to do with the giant crush you have on him, whatsoever, of course.” He teased him, shaking his head in amusement. “Just admit it, it’s not like it’s a secret. It’s easy to see.”  
Changbin rather obviously was correct in his assumption.  
Chan was an open book when it came to his feelings for Minho, enough even that Minho himself had become aware of them. He couldn’t be quite sure though so he decided that he would put it to a test.  
He would find out if Chan really did have feelings for him or he would die trying. From embarrassment probably.

1)

Every Friday Chan and Minho held a movie-night at their place. It had started as a thankful gesture to their friends for helping them move in though it quickly evolved into a simple reason for them to just see each other and spend time together.  
They usually took turns in choosing the movie and this week it was Jisung’s turn so naturally Minho had to visit him the day before. Afterall, he couldn’t leave anything about this to chance.  
“What do I get in return though?” the younger asked sheepishly as soon as Minho had disclosed his plan to him.  
Minho smirked. “Well, if you do this, I will tell you what Hyunjin told me about you at dance practise and believe me when I say that it’s something that you’ll want to know.” He knew that Jisung had been crushing on the tall dancer for a few months now and Minho couldn’t help but use this opportunity to give their relationship a little push.  
“Deal.”  
“I might have asked him who of our friend group he would date, and he said your name without hesitating even a second. He then turned a quite lovely shade of red if I do say so myself. It was almost poetic really.” Minho chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Come to think of it, it kinda matched the way your face looks right now so hey, maybe that’s another sign from the universe that you should just ask him out.”  
Expertly, Minho dodged the pillow that was about to hit him in the face.  
“You know I could say the same to you. Why don’t you ju- “  
Minho put his hand up, effectively cutting his friend off. “You know I can’t. Not until I can be certain that he actually likes me.”  
Jisung sighed. “Dude, everyone knows he likes you.” He said, though decided not to pursue the topic further. He knew that Minho wouldn’t get to rest properly until Chan actually confessed.

That was why on Friday, he chose a horror movie for them to watch, shaking his head as Minho settled down on the sofa next to Chan.  
Just like every week they already gravitated towards each other before the movie started. Chan was one of the few people that Minho didn’t push away if they were the ones initiating physical contact. He usually enjoyed being the one to decide when he wanted to cuddle and when he didn’t. Chan was one of the few exceptions to that and was insanely proud of the fact.

As the visuals of the horror flick turned grimmer with every minute, Minho moved towards his crush, partly because that had been the plan and partly because he actually was scared out of his mind. Even though he loved horror movies he was jumping with every sudden movement on the screen.  
Chan glanced over at him, a fond smile on his lips. He knew that Minho was easily startled which was one of the reasons they usually sat together during movies like these. Well, not that Chan didn’t use any and all opportunities to sit next to his housemate no matter what they watched. He wrapped his arm around him, ignoring the way his heartbeat quickened as he felt Minho immediately nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He kept glancing at the screen every now and then, otherwise staying close.  
As he let his eyes wander over their room, Chan smiled a little. He loved movie-night. Spending a whole evening huddled together with his friends until they slowly fell asleep was basically a dream come true.

As he looked around, his gaze crossed Felix’s. The younger was glancing between him and Minho, waggling his eyebrows. Chan shook his head a little, amused. Felix knew all about his crush on the boy, though he was sure that most of their friends did. He wasn’t exactly subtle from what he had been told.  
Since everyone seemed to be enjoying the movie, his attention returned to Minho who slowly drifted off despite the noise. It was adorable how quickly he was able to fall asleep. He often was the first one to stop babbling about during nights like these.  
As if he felt the way Chan looked at him, Minho’s head lifted, and their eyes met.  
For a second it was as though they were the only ones in the room. Chan could feel his heart racing in his chest.  
Minho smiled. It was the type of smile that made everyone around him swoon with how gentle it looked.  
“Hi.” he whispered, blinking slowly as he watched the light from the tv flicker in Chan’s eyes.  
A quiet chuckle fell from his lips in response to the greeting. He lifted his hand, gently carding his fingers through Minho’s hair.  
“Go back to sleep, okay?” he mumbled quietly, smiling when he wasn’t met with the protest, he was used from him in moments like these. Instead, Minho rested his head back into the crook of his neck, cuddling even closer.

By the time the movie ended, Minho was fast asleep.  
Chan watched Jisung detangle himself from a whiny Hyunjin. He carefully stepped over their friends to put the next movie in, a romantic comedy this time. On his way back to his place, he cooed as he saw Minho curled up against Chan like that. He settled back down though couldn’t help but take a picture to show Minho in the morning. Hopefully, it would help his best friend realize that his feelings for Chan were returned. 

2)

“What do you mean, that doesn’t say anything?”, Jisung groaned, leaning back against the pillows on his bed. Of course, Minho wouldn’t see reason.  
“Just because he cuddled me, that doesn’t mean that he’s in love with me. We cuddle all the time.”, Minho sighed. He knew he should have kept himself from falling asleep, but Chan was like a heater. He practically radiated warmth and safety. How was he supposed to stay awake like that?  
“He also carried you to bed, Minho. Princess style, you hear me? Princess style.”  
“Look, it’s nice that you want to help me, but I need a new plan.” Minho waved him off, playing with the sleeves of his shirt as he tried to think of something he could do.

“You should just tell him, dude.” Jisung rubbed his hand through his face, exasperated. He knew that that wasn’t a valid option to the other though.  
“What about the amusement park then? You said you wanted to go together, right?”  
Minho’s eyes lit up. “Yes, of course. That’s a great idea.” He grinned. “I know exactly what I’m going to do.”  
“Are you going to tell me or-?” Jisung raised an eyebrow.  
“The Ferris Wheel. I’ll ride the Ferris Wheel with him. It’s the most romantic ride of all time. I’m sure he won’t be able to resist me there.” Minho nodded, quite obviously proud of himself.  
“Are you not forgetting something? Like your crippling fear of heights for example?” Jisung interjected. He honestly couldn’t believe that this was the genius plan his friend had come up with. “You know I love you but that is probably the dumbest idea you’ve ever had dude.”  
Minho pouted, throwing a pillow at him that he only barely managed to dodge.  
“It’s a slow ride. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Minho wasn’t fine.  
He wasn’t fine at all. Jisung had been right, this had been a stupid idea, but it already was far too late to turn back now.  
Chan watched him with a worried gaze and Minho couldn’t fault him for that. He probably looked horrible. His eyes were trained on the ground, willing himself to keep them away from the edges of the carriage that slowly ascended further into the sky.  
He jumped when he felt something brush against his hand. As he carefully looked up, the scenery had been replaced by Chan’s broad shoulders.  
“Just focus on me, okay?”, he said, his voice quiet and soothing as he took Minho’s hands into his own. “Try and blend it all out. You’re safe with me, we’re both safe.”  
Minho nodded timidly.  
His bottom lip was caught between his teeth. He watched their hands, how they fit together perfectly, his heart racing in his chest.  
If he wasn't so scared, he'd be ecstatic. He loved that Chan took care of him in such a sweet way.

It reminded Minho of the time that Chan helped him when he fell ill with the flu a few years ago.  
He had been a whiny mess but also tried to downplay his discomfort hoping the people around him wouldn't notice.  
Chan had noticed immediately.  
He bought him his favourite soup, tucked him in and made sure to ask their friends to send him the school material he had missed. Chan had even stayed with him at the dorm for a few days, not caring that Minho's roommate got annoyed with him.

Minho looked back up again, trying to focus back on the present situation.  
He felt his breathing hitch as his gaze got caught in Chan's warm eyes.  
Before he could say anything, like "thank you" or blurt out that he wanted to kiss him, Chan's head tilted to the side.  
He was looking at something behind Minho.

"Hey, you did it Min. We're back on safe ground." He grinned, gently squeezing his hand for a last time before letting go.  
Minho nodded. He carefully stepped out of the carriage with Chan's help, already mourning the feeling of their hands clasped together.  
Still, relief washed over him as soon as he felt the solid ground beneath his feet.  
This really had been the worst idea he's ever had, and he wasn't exactly known for always having good ones.  
Thankfully, they still had a chance to enjoy their time at the amusement park though any thoughts of getting Chan to confess were pushed aside. He has had enough unpleasant encounters today and he probably wouldn't be able to handle a possible rejection well.

3)

Minho took a deep breath. He once more had enlisted the help of Jisung, this time to find out when Chan would be the only one in their studio.  
Chan had seemed a little stressed these past days. He spent more and more time at work and less at home with Minho so he decided he would go to the studio to cheer him up.  
He was humming quietly as he made his way towards the place, not minding the stuffy subway if it meant he could get there more quickly.  
He smiled as he greeted the woman at the front desk warmly. They've had a few conversations in the past and she was truly lovely.  
"You know, I sometimes wish my boyfriend was this attentive. It smells heavenly, I'm sure Chan will appreciate it." She gave him an encouraging smile.  
Minho's cheeks flared up.  
"Oh, uh, thank you." He answered, running his free hand through his hair sheepishly. He pushed the container he was holding a little tighter against his chest.  
This wasn't the first time that people assumed that Chan and him were a couple yet it never ceased to fluster him.  
He gave her a quick wave and rushed up the stairway, heading towards the last room on the right, 3rachas studio. 

Minho smiled as he entered the room, not bothering with knocking.  
As expected, there was a hooded figure in the back of the studio, hunched over a laptop.  
"Surprise!" Minho exclaimed, pouting when he was met by silence.  
As he walked closer to the table, he could see the signature red headphones that Chan and Jisung always wore.  
Of course. He couldn't hear him.

Minho smirked and sneaked over, smacking both of his hands onto Chan's shoulders.  
"What the-?" Chan was startled, jumping high enough that he tumbled to the ground. He stared up at Minho, a pout on his lips. "What was that about?" He mumbled.  
"You should have seen your face!" The words sounded like nonsense as Minho couldn't help but laugh.  
He held out his hand to Chan, helping him back into the chair.  
"I brought food." He then said, honestly glad that his cheeks were already red from laughing. It hid his embarrassment.  
Chan blinked. "You made food?" He asked softly, his confused gaze softening. "That's so sweet." He said as he took the container. He opened it, closing his eyes at the heavenly smell. "My favourite too? What have I done to deserve this?" He asked, curious.  
Minho rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I just.. I thought you might be hungry?" He mumbled, playing with his fingers. Why did he always have to be so shy as soon as anyone actually got close to being romantic with him?  
Chan smiled. "Thank you, Min. I'm starving actually, this is great." He took out a pair or chopsticks he stored in a drawer next to his setup. 

Minho watched impatiently as he prepared a bite on them though before he actually ate it, Chan changed his mind. He held out the chopsticks towards Minho instead.  
"You're the masterchef, you should have the first bite." He grinned at him, encouraging him to take it.  
Minho released a breath he hadn't known he was holding though took the bite without questioning it further.  
Of course, his first impulse was to protest but Chan was stubborn when he wanted to be and honestly, having his crush feed him home cooked food like this was kind of nice. Even if he was the one who actually cooked it.  
Chan took a bite as well, grinning at the taste.  
"Perfect as per usual. I just hope the kitchen isn't as chaotic as last time. The floor was covered in rice cakes." He looked at Minho who was avoiding his eyes sheepishly.  
"Uhhh, yeah- I- uh… Got to go!" He exclaimed and quickly made his exit, the sound of Chan's laughter following him outside. 

He rushed past the lovely secretary, heading home to clean up his mess before crashing on his sofa when the kitchen was clean.  
Minho sighed. He just hoped that maybe this would help Chan realize that he liked him. Then he could stop being such an oblivious idiot.  
Not that Minho was any different but that of course didn’t matter right now, did it?

4)

Minho was slowly running out of ideas.  
Maybe everyone else had been wrong and Chan didn’t really care about him in the same way as he did. Afterall he hadn’t responded to any of his plans and Minho didn’t know what else he could try to get his attention.  
Well, that part was a lie. There still was one thing left that he could do.  
His old university was holding a showcase this evening and he had been invited to dance in it. He planned on debuting a new piece, one that he hadn’t danced in front of anyone yet, especially not Chan.

He had choreographed it with him in mind, using it as an outlet for the whirlwind of emotions that the older stirred up inside of him.  
It was risky though, opening his heart to him like that and he didn’t even know if Chan actually remembered the showcase, so he didn’t want to get his hopes up just yet.  
He was scared. He was scared that Chan wouldn’t be there, yet he was just as scared of him being there, seeing the dance, watching it with his strong and unwavering gaze.  
It was the reason why he didn’t give him a second reminder about the date, why he didn’t type it into his phone like he usually would to ensure that he thought of it. Yes, he wanted Chan to know how he felt but he feared the possibility of rejection, especially after his other plans had failed.

What Minho hadn’t calculated was that once more, Jisung would be a part of his plan, this time entirely unprompted. He had reminded Chan about the showcase multiple times and made sure that the date was saved in his calendars, both the physical and the digital one.  
Therefore, when the curtains lifted and Minho stepped onto the stage, it didn’t take him long to find Jisung and his other friends who were cheering rather obnoxiously instead of clapping politely like everyone else in the audience.  
His eyes widened when he saw Chan sitting with them, waving at him through the gap between the elderly couple in front of him.

Minho closed his eyes and got into position.  
He gave the intern offstage his signal, the permission to start the music.  
It was all or nothing now.  
The first note echoed through the foyer. Minho’s eyes reopened, meeting Chan’s. He held his gaze while he danced, his motions fluid as the song started.  
Slow and steady.  
He moved with more strength the further it played, showing his pain, his confusion. He poured out his heart.  
Minho could see the moment that Chan seemed to realise the words he wanted to deliver. He watched as his eyes went wide, lips parting in- surprise, terror? He couldn’t pinpoint it.  
He also wasn’t able to endure it any second longer.  
His eyes fell shut once more as the piece became more erratic, the sound matching his message, his feelings.  
Then, silence.  
It was over.  
Minho’s left hand was pressed against his heart, chest heaving with every breath he took. His right hand laid over his face, covering one of his eyes.  
The dancer was startled as he felt the wetness under it. When had he started crying?  
The silence was replaced by deafening cheers, louder than any of the other performances before his, yet Minho couldn’t bring himself to care.  
He searched out Chan’s gaze in the crowd though when he settled on his destination, he only saw his other friends, which could only mean one thing.  
Chan had left.

5)

Minho couldn’t believe it.  
Yes, rejection always had been a possibility but Chan leaving, not even staying long enough to actually reject him? He hadn’t expected that.  
He took a deep breath, willing any upcoming tears down. He never thought he would ever say this, but Chan wasn’t worth his tears. Not after this.  
Minho decided to escape the event, knowing that there was an afterparty in Minjun’s - one of the other dancers- house.  
Since there were still performances after his own, he knew that none of his friends would be able to come see him until after they were over. The backstage area was restricted. Therefore, if he fled now, he could be alone in his humiliation.

The young dancer made his escape through the backdoor, hitching a ride with one of the tech interns that had done the first shift.  
They hadn’t talked much beforehand, nothing past the usual Smalltalk though Minho was incredibly glad that he had offered to drive him to the party.  
“Do you want a drink? I’m pretty sure they’ve got punch.” The intern gave Minho a small smile. He nodded and only a few minutes later, a glass was handed to him, filled almost to the brim with a red beverage that smelled like an assortment of fruits.  
Minho downed it within seconds. The warmth pooling in his stomach showed him that it was spiked, which in this instance was welcoming news to him.  
“Uh, do you want another one?” the intern whose name he really should have memorized, asked, blinking slowly. He sounded unsure due to the speed of which the first drink was demolished though Minho simply nodded. He handed his glass back to his new friend who filled it up once more.  
They continued talking and while he stopped downing his drinks in one go, he didn’t leave it at just those two.

Soon, he felt a little tipsy, thankful for the entertainment that the music and the intern whose name he found out was Seungmin, provided. He even told him about what had happened at the showcase with Chan.  
Seungmin stayed by his side the entire time, sometimes also talking to a few friends of his that worked in the tech crew if they happened to come over, but he mostly just had an eye on Minho.  
Speaking of, Minho was interrupted during a dramatic retelling of the time that Soonie, his oldest cat, tried to claw at the mailman through the small slit in the front door, when his phone rang.

It was Jisung which probably meant that the showcase was over now.  
“Where the hell are you?” he asked, the second Minho answered, voice quite frantic.  
“Afterparty at Minjun’s place.”, he replied cheerily, playing with the tiny skewer that was in the snacks that Seungmin’s friend Jeongin had brought over at his request.  
“Dude are you drunk?”, Jisung asked, incredulously. Behind him he could hear their other friends interjecting, making -probably unhelpful- comments, and asking questions. Minho didn’t even try to understand them, only able to focus on one voice at a time.  
“Just a little tipsy.” Minho grinned, “You can come over too. Seungmin can send you the address. He’s my friend now, he’s really cool you know?”  
Jisung sighed, shushing the background noises that seemed to be increasing in volume as soon as Minho had mentioned Seungmin.  
“Okay, we’ll be there soon. Don’t do anything dumb, okay?” Jisung asked, causing his best friend to pout and simply end the call instead of replying.  
Seungmin sighed and held out his hand for the phone, rolling his eyes at the gleeful expression the gesture caused on Minho’s face.

They continued their conversation about the cat and the mailman, moving onto different topics. By now Seungmin had cut Minho off the alcohol, a glass of water standing in front of him instead. Minho was holding onto Seungmin’s arm sleepily, halfway through yet another cat adventure, when he felt something heavy rest on his shoulders.  
He followed Seungmin’s glare and turned his head around, eyes wide when he saw the culprit.

“Channie? What are you doing here?” he asked, blinking, his eyes droopy. Was he already dreaming?  
Chan ignored him, simply trying to stare Seungmin down. “Did nobody ever tell you that you shouldn’t get people drunk at parties to flirt with them? They’re vulnerable and they might even have a boyfriend already, you know?” he asked, glaring at the way Minho was still holding onto the stranger.  
Seungmin scoffed. “Yeah, maybe he would have a boyfriend and wouldn’t feel the need to get drunk if you had stayed at his showcase. You know, instead of showing up hours later acting all high and mighty as though you knew my intentions with him. Ever thought about that?” he asked, watching as Chan deflated almost instantly.  
“Yeah, I thought so. To your information, I’m in a happy relationship and spent my night being a good friend, making sure he wouldn’t actually go too far with anything. Maybe stop being a smallminded asshole and get things right with him instead of accusing others of being problematic.”  
Seungmin hadn’t thought it to be possible, yet Chan seemed to shrink even further. 

“Sorry, I know I fucked up. I was just scared of someone taking advantage of him.”, he admitted, his fingers gently running through Minho’s hair, smiling when he realized that the younger had fallen asleep against his side during the argument.  
“He means the world to me.” He whispered, looking back towards Seungmin who also seemed a lot more relaxed now.  
“You know, maybe you should finally let him know. He cares about you a lot, even I know that, and I’ve known him for less than twenty-four hours. Everything he said was either about you or his cats or both. Apparently, you’re really cute when you’re curled up with them or something?” Seungmin smirked as he watched Chan’s cheeks stain a lovely red. He agreed though.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Thank you for taking care of him.” Chan smiled as he carefully lifted his roommate, bridal style.  
Seungmin watched as he started carrying him outside, towards the car where the others were waiting.  
“Tell him to text me tomorrow. I saved my number in his phone. And Good luck.” He called after them before settling back down, shaking his head. What a night.

+1)

Minho woke up to a pounding head and the smell of breakfast wafting through the crack of his bedroom door. He groaned quietly, carefully sitting up.  
As he turned to look at his bedside table, he found painkillers which he took, washing them down with the glass of water that stood next to them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to put together the pieces of what had happened the day before.  
It hit him almost instantly. The showcase. Chan leaving. The party. Chan once more? But what happened afterwards.  
Minho slowly got out of bed, movements deliberate and careful since his head still felt as though it could explode any second now.  
He walked towards his mirror, trying to fix the mess that looked right back at him though he already gave up after one failed attempt.  
His heart was racing in his chest as he made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear Chan quietly singing along to the radio. The thought of having to see him right now made him feel sick but he also needed to know what had happened.  
He needed the closure.

“Hey.” He mumbled quietly, groaning as Chan jumped, dropping the spatula in the process. The sound of it hitting the counter sent a shock of pain through his head.  
“Sorry, ah, I’m so sorry, you just surprised me.” Chan said, pushing the pan to the side and turning the oven off before finally facing him.  
Minho sighed quietly. “Why did you leave?” he asked, straight to the point.  
He didn’t want to exchange any more pleasantries.  
He wanted, no- he needed answers.  
Chan sighed, reaching out as if to take his hand though then let it fall back to his side instead.  
“I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t want to, but I had to take an important call for work. Jisung said I left not even a minute before your piece was over. I felt horrible but I thought I could just talk to you later, explain myself when we got to meet you after the showcase.” He frowned, looking down. “I was so scared when they told us you had left hours ago. I thought something might have happened and what if you were hurt or didn’t want to ever talk to me again. What if I lost my chance to tell you how I feel?” he ran his fingers over his face. “But Jisung called you and you were drunk and with Seungmin, who you by the way definitely should text, and I got so angry because I was scared for your safety bu- “  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘lost your chance to tell me how you feel’?” Minho interrupted him, holding his hand up to signal for him to stay quiet for a second. “And please stop talking so fast, my head hurts.” His lips quirked up into a small smile, a last attempt to put a little humour into the situation just in case it would all go downhill.  
Chan took a deep breath and this time he had the courage to actually take Minho’s hand, nervously smiling down at it. He carefully let his thumb run over his knuckles, caressing them.  
It was a familiar touch.  
Afterall, this wasn’t the first time they’ve held hands, neither the second nor the third but this time, the air around them felt different.  
They both knew that something was about to change.  
Chan watched the expression on Minho’s face. The hesitancy. The hope that was edged into his beautiful eyes though he also saw something akin to fear.  
Seungmin had been right. He needed to do this. Minho deserved to know how he felt.  
“You mean the world to me, Minho.”, he started with the words he had said yesterday, at the party. “Hell, I was basically crushing on you since I was in senior year and it never stopped. Honestly? The opposite happened. We moved in together and I only found myself falling even further. It took me only about a month to realize that it definitely wasn’t a crush anymore.” He sighed softly.  
Minho blinked, feeling relief rushing through his body.  
“You know, I’ve got you beat.” He said and squeezed Chan’s hand, watching his apologetic expression turn into one of confusion.  
“What?” he asked, unable to understand what he meant.  
“Well, I knew that I was in love with you about a year before we moved in together, so I win.” He gave him a sheepish grin. “And you know what that means?”  
Chan raised an eyebrow, a grin on his lips. “What does it mean, Minho?” he asked curiously, wondering where the other could possibly be going with this.  
“I won and I think I deserve a kiss for that.” Minho waggled his eyebrows.  
Chan felt his cheeks heat up though chuckled as he gently tugged on his hand, bringing him closer. “Sounds perfectly fair to me.”  
As they stood in front of each other, Minho smiled.  
His plans might not have worked in the way he had wanted them to, but he knew that every second was worth it if it meant he would get to kiss Chan like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was a prompt that I had in my curiouscat and I hope I was able to do it justice!  
> Always feel free to send me one as well or to yell at me on twitter, where I also have a minsung twt au up!  
> both: @moonsshmallow


End file.
